Letting Fate Take Over
by drgnl
Summary: Natsu's always tried doing things his way, until fate throws him in the direction of a beautiful, smart, and bodacious blonde. Modern High School AU
1. Forward

Letting Fate Take Over

Chapter One: Forward.

Everyone kept their eyes on the petite beauty, Lisanna, as she made her way to the center of Magnolia High School.

Lisanna Strauss, at age 17, already extremely gorgeous, much like her older sister, Mirajane Strauss. Today was the day of the Homecoming Dance, and she was one of the few girls who were nominated for Homecoming Queen. She also happened to be part of ASB. She was always fond of how simple life was for her, she didn't have much to worry about. Lisanna was living a good life so far, she was well known in MHS, openly accepted by many, and best of all - to her, of course - she was currently dating Natsu Dragneel, one of her childhood friends, the same person she was rushing to meet.

_Things couldn't possibly get any better!_ She thought.

The silver haired girl finally reached the heart of the school, where the grand Fairy Tail statue stood tall. From behind it, she spotted pink hair.

* * *

"But why?" The broken down girl studdered, trying to hold back her sobs.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I've always felt like you were such a great friend. Though, to be completely honest, as much as I tried forcing the thought of you being more than just a friend, I couldn't picture you being that person." Natsu replied, softly, trying not to captivate more attention from their fellow classmates.

"Natsu..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know how to reply to that, she felt very embarrassed. Not just that, but also betrayed, used, thrown away. She was hurting bad.

He, on the other hand felt a great amount of weight lift off his shoulders.

"Come on Lisanna, " He gestured to the building south of where they stood, their physics class. "We'll be late to Physics."

Silently wiping her tears, she followed him to class, with her head down. Trying to keep in her urge to stop the pink haired boy and show him what it was he had let go of.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, a well known pink haired boy in Magnolia High. A guy who many girls fought over and few guys envied. Although he didn't seem to notice many girls giving him an unusual amount of attention. He didn't care for stuff like that. Natsu was a good kid, with a great amount of respect for everyone, except for certain types of people. The kind of people who he felt really didn't deserve it.

Now, the reason for the break up. It all goes back to when he actually noticed Lisanna. Natsu had known her since they were kids, but he's never really noticed her. He admitted to himself she was extraordinarily pretty, and started talking to her a bit more. Turned out they had much more in common, they were both courageous, down to earth people who put their loved ones before them. Holding themselves up with pride and honor.

Lisanna had taken a great liking to Natsu, though Natsu was thoroughly convinced she was like family to him. To his misfortune, she started announcing that they were going out without his consent. Hell, he didn't agree to being her boyfriend. Yet, she stood proud in front of many, gushing about her relationship with Natsu.

Natsu was then ready to go correct her, but his mind convinced him to give it a shot.

_Hell, what have you got to lose? Lisanna is an understanding person. She won't hold anything against me._

With that, he started taking her out and spending massive amounts of time with her. But not once did he feel any romantic feelings for her and because of that, he didn't try to rush things. Natsu tried taking things as slow as possible, avoiding things he knew they'd regret later on. He knew it would most likely not work out, unless by some miracle he started loving her. Sadly, it didn't happen.

So, on this day, Natsu finally worked up the nerve to cut things off with Lisanna, to avoid a bigger heartbreak in the future. Although he was feeling utterly saddened because he made her upset, he knew it was a noble thing to do. To keep her from loving him.

He looked up at the clock, still twenty minutes left until Physics came to an end. He sighed. Natsu dared to look across the classroom, where his eyes found another pair. They were still shedding tears. _Oh Lisanna, you need to let go. Stop looking back at me, keep going forward. I promise it's a step in the right direction. Please, it's for your own good. I just want to be your friend, nothing more. _

* * *

"Natsu, I'd like to speak with you."

_OH MY FUCKING GOD, NO. IS THAT..._

"Erza?" Natsu managed to choke out.

"Did you expect anyone else?" She said sternly.

"I don't have all day, Dragneel. You better get your ass over here before I DRAGneel your ass back." Erza said through clenched teeth, "Don't you go pissing me off. "

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." _Defeated, again. Why do you let Erza win all the time?_

Natsu and Erza then walked into the lonely restroom. The creaking of the door echoed throughout the ridiculously big room. Erza took a seat in the restroom's waiting room, while Natsu paced back and forth.

"So, how is he?" She asked, the curiosity was killing her.

"Jellal is fine, I don't see why you can't just go up to him and talk to him if you like him that much, Erza. "

"Because, what if he doesn't remember me? What if he isn't who he was before? What if he doesn't care? " Erza pointed out, "You owe me Natsu, therefore you have to tell me how your cousin is doing."

"But, you seen like a stalker this way, Erza... C'mon, we all know you're the Boss Bitch 'round these parts, man up." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"You don't get it," she spat. " I'd love to, but I can't."

"Well, what if I introduced both of you?" He sincerely offered.

"Deal."

"ON ONE CONDITION.. "

"Yes? What would you like, Natsu?" Erza asked, "Another box of Kitty litter for your cat?"

"I want you to get Lisanna off my back."

"Oh, I see now," she inched closer. "Lisanna can't keep her claws off?"

"Uh, no. She can't, she's bugging the shit out of me, seriously." Natsu hated talking about her like that, but she was pushing his buttons. The only one who was able to get rid of her was the so- called Titania.

He also happened to know Erza wouldn't hesitate or fail to help him. They have both been friends since they were kids. She, Natsu, and prettyboy Gray Fullbuster would always fight. Yet, they loved each other to death.

"It's a done deal. Dragneel, just consider yourself a free man from this point on." They shook hands afterwards and took off in separate directions.

_Geez, I hope I didn't screw up. Come through for me, Erza. Get Lisanna to forget me, get her to leave me alone, send her to another school. Anything. Well, no, not anything. Don't think that way Natsu, she's a great girl. Lisanna is really great, she should just forget about me. I love her, but like a sister..._

* * *

The next day had already started off bad for Natsu. Happy, his cat, had decided to leave early in the morning, to God knows where. He went out in search of his cat, he shouldn't have had a hard time finding him, Happy did happen to be blue, after all. Ironically, he couldn't find his beloved cat. He had to take off to school, Natsu was unbelievably miserable.

"Hey Natsu?"

" Oh Hey, Lisanna, Mirajane, good morning" said Natsu flatly.

"So Hey, Natsu, can I talk to you?" Lisanna asked, already pulling him aside.

"Sure Lisanna. "

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm okay, I promise. I'd love to be friends with you, if it's what you want." All the while Lisanna talked to him about this, she felt like her heart was breaking.

"Really? " He was truly shocked. Natsu would've thought she would've pleaded for him to come back to her. Apparently, he thought a little too high of himself.

"Yes really. Please, don't worry about me... Well, I've got to get going, see you soon, friend!" She shouted while running back to her older sister. Lisanna tried to hide her tears, they started to come down from her eyes rapidly.

_Lisanna, thank you. I misunderstood you, you're a really strong person. Well, I guess now I'm finally a free m-_

Since he was too busy thinking to himself, he didn't notice the blonde girl mindlessly running in his direction. one thing led to another, then bam.

_Aww what the- HOLY SHIT, THESE THINGS HAVE TO BE DOUBLE D'S, MY GOSH, I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL RA-_

"I don't appreciate the staring." She said coldly.

"Shit, sorry. I feel like a douche. I'm not normally like this, really." Natsu didn't want to come off as a pervert to her, even the nicest of guys had these types of thoughts sometimes.

"Huh, really?" She didn't sound all too convinced.

Now, he was kind of irritated. "Well, I don't know about you, but to me it seems like you want people to stare at them. I mean, you are in fact displaying a generous portion of your boobs to the eyes of many. "

"I am NOT!" She tried arguing, but she couldn't help but see where he was coming from. She turned red.

"Again, I'm sorry for being a douche. It's not the impression I want to give anyone. It's not who I am, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My name is Natsu, by the way, Natsu Dragneel."

She smiled. " Well, don't worry about it Natsu, I can see what you mean. It's okay. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you."

_Her eyes, they're gorgeous..._

"So, I'm actually new here," she said."Can you shower me around, Natsu?"

"S- sure."_ Am I trembling?_

"Thanks, Hey, you've got really nice eyes, Natsu."

_They aren't much compared to yours._ "Oh, I guess? So let me show you around, c'mon. Let's start with the A building!"

"Okay, oww, hey if you don't mind, can you release my arm for a bit? your hand is scorching hot. "

* * *

**A/N: It will get better, for you NaLu fans, stay tuned. For you NaLi fans, I don't know what to tell you except sorry for the break up. I hope you don't take it too hard. Although, I have to respect your ship, it's a ship I can definitely see going on, but I'm more of a NaLu shipper. Tell me if I'm being corny? **


	2. engulfed

Letting Fate Take Over

chapter two : engulfed.

As Natsu was waking into class, from the corner of his eye, he spotted someone taking off his clothes in the hallway. It could've only been one person, Gray Fullbuster. Never too embarrased to reveal his chiseled chest to the crowd that always surrounded him. He was rapidly approaching Natsu, with quite a big smirk plastered on his face.

"So Flame Brain, I hear you spent a little time with the new girl, she's pretty cute," these were the first words to escape Gray's mouth.

Natsu got a bit hot- headed. "Why do you care? Don't you have other things to attend to, you exhibitionist?"

"Nah, not really. So, this girl, judging by the fact that you are getting a bit on the defensive side..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Erza thinks you've got it for the newbie."

..."WHAT?"

Gray then laughed and said, "don't worry, I'm kidding, I know why you're really like this."

Natsu then gave him the straightest face he could've managed to make. "REALLY. Let's hear it."

"It's those massive knockers of hers. I had her for third, she kept breaking a lot of test tubes because of those things. It was hilarious, she kept knocking shit down." At this point, they both turned around to look at each other and laughed their asses off.

Gray chuckeled. "Nah, but seriously dude, what's with you and her? You guys have got something going on? C'mon Natsu, just let me know so that I'll keep my hands off."

"Gray, nothing's up dude. Honestly, I take her as the semi- shallow kind of girl. She's hella sweet with one rockin' body, but nah, she seems a little too into herself. It's a turn- off, brah."

"BUT THOSE TITTS." Gray made a cupping motion near his chest.

"Gray- sama? What are you doing?" It was Juvia Lockser. According to Natsu, she was pretty hot, but the only thing wrong with her is that she has a thing (obsession, really) with Gray. He tried asking her to the school dance once, in seventh grade, but she declined and had claimed that she was waiting for her ' prince' to ask her.

Sad thing was her 'prince' had a soccer game that day, that and he never really acknowledged her. Juvia would always look his way, and he'd be thinking of how to beat his rival at Lamia Scale High, Lyon Vastia.

"Oh, fuck me. There's Juvia."

"You better run."

"I know what I'm doing, Flame Brain. Catch 'ya later."

"Later, exhibitionist."

* * *

_I feel funky._

Natsu was just realizing he fell asleep in class, again. The thing with Natsu was he was a really good kid, he just never did his work, at all. He figured it was just about showing up for tests and for review, and bam, get straight A's. Sadly for him, it wasn't. Natsu failed every test and despite this, for some reason his logic remained the same. He slept during the days the class would review their unit, as well.

"Natsu, you idiot," Levy nudged, "Wake up!"

"Oh, hey Levy. What did the class just review?" He asked, half- asleep.

"We just went over how to work with inverses, would you like me to help you?" Levy offered a smile.

_Geez, one minute she calls me an idiot, the next, she tries helping me. Well, Levy is like my little sister.._

"Will you guys shut the hell up? I'm trying to focus." said Freed Justine.

"Yeah, shut up, losers." chimed in Bickslow.

"Mmmm." Levy cowered, she wasn't strong, so having two guys like that tell her something made her kind of scared.

_Man, I really need to show Levy how to have a bit more confidence..._

* * *

" HEY NATSU!"

"Yes Erza?" Natsu replied kindly.

"Come with me, Lucy is by the Fairy Tail statue, she wants to ask you something." She then turned to lead the way.

"Erza, what's this about?" He asked.

And with a turn of her head and a devilish grin, she said " This is going to be great."

* * *

"...uhhm.." Lucy was confused.

" ERZA, WHAT THE FUCK!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Do you agree to doing this or not?" Erza said rather firmly.

Lucy and Natsu turned to each other.

_I just literally got out of a relationship yesterday, yesterday. In fact, not a full day has passed, _he thought._ It isn't fair, why do you do these things to me, Erza? You get me into really awkward situations. Fuck, I hope Lucy doesn't think I'm the one behind this, that would suck. She'd think I'm a creep! Although, I don't want to reject her either, I don't want to be mean. But, still, what about being single? What about Lisanna? She'd flip, no. She said she was okay, so even if I do get with Lucy, nothing will affect me and Lisanna's friendship. Well, I guess there's only but one thing to say..._

"It's up to you, Lucy."

"..what did you just say?" Lucy looked at him with bright eyes.

"Yes or no, whatever you decide, I'm okay with." Natsu then smiled at her his signature grin.

"Yes, I will be with you, Natsu."

..._Why do I feel like my whole body is being engulfed in fire?_

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a slow chapter, and pretty boring, but I wanted to introduce a bit more characters because they'll be essential in the later chapters (: For you Jerza Fans, stay tuned ! The third chapter might interest you ! NaLu fans, keep on shipping, there's more chapters coming soon enough! Thanks (:**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Hello my fellow Fairy Tail fangoers, I know some of you have been waiting for awhile for my next chapter, but balancing a job and college is pretty hard. I'm also aware that some of you might think " Well if it's so hard, then why did you decide to post the story in the first place? ". I chose to because I love writing, that and I wanted to do something different. I usually see stories about Lucy getting kicked out, Lucy being replaced by Lissanna, etc. They're good stories, they've got their own uniqueness, but I wanted to be different. I apologize for not posting soon, I hope you guys love this story as much as I do.**

* * *

"... so yes, I'm dating someone new." Natsu felt his cheeks go up in flames as he confessed to his little sister, Wendy.

Wendy Marvell was his step sister, a few years younger than him. She was twelve, he was seventeen. She was the cutest little girl all of the county of Fiore has ever seen. Or declared for the matter. Wendy Marvell was in countless pageants, taking home the gold time and time again. Although, she was a very sweet girl. The fame didn't get to her, she was very down to earth, loving, forgiving; which is the reason why she and Natsu were able to get along very well.

"So, you and this Lucy girl are now dating?" Wendy said with a big frown on her face. "Look Natsu, you're my big brother, but if you don't like her all that much, why don't you go and tell her? I'll tell her if you'd like, but don't get me wrong, I'm doing it so she doesn't get her heart broken and you don't have more trouble on your hands, I'm sure she's a sweet girl."

_My baby sister is trying to help me out with my relationship problems, wow. Alright Natsu, what do you suppose we do now? Sheesh, I'm so caught up in my thoughts, I'm even addressing myself by my own name..._

"...got it Natsu? " asked Wendy happily.

_Oh crap, she's was still talking?!_

"Uh, y- yeah, got it Wendy. Thank you. " Natsu managed to give Wendy the biggest grin.

"Okay! Well, who should cook today, Natsu? Me or you? "

"I'll cook Wendy, you should rest. But before that, go get Carla and clean her up. I'll clean Happy when we finish eating our dinner."

She smiled. " Okay, big brother. " With that, she skipped out of the room, beaming with joy.

* * *

The next morning at around 4 A.M., Natsu woke up from a dream of his father and his step- mother. The nightmare that would haunt him forever.

Natsu was seven when his adoptive father Igneel married Grandine. They were polar opposites, but they always made things work. Natsu didn't remember much about Grandine, only of his father Igneel and his passion for fire. Igneel knew other people saw fire and thought of destruction and wreckoning, but he didn't. He saw something unique, something that most people couldn't figure out. He saw light.

Igneel ended up teaching Natsu all about fire and the beautiful things about it. Igneel thought it was ridiculouly stupid not to teach him, because he knew that Natsu would end up trying to mess with it. So instead of keeping him from fire, he taught his son how to be careful with it.

"I can't believe those days are over... " whispered Natsu into the darkness of the night.

He thought back. Back when his father and his step- mother told him and Wendy that they'd be going on a three- year voyage around the world, due to Grandine's job as a Doctor, and they'd be under the care of their old friend, Makarov Dreyar.

He remembered Wendy was only five and he was ten when they had last seen their parents.

_That's right, it's been seven years already. We waited for three years and they never came, later that same year we found out they went missing... it's been four years since then. If Gramps and Jellal never helped us out, we would've never been okay. I need to take care of Wendy on my own now though, as a big brother, I believe it's my responsibility. I'll do everything in my power for Wendy's sake..._

"... I have to take care of Wendy. Even if we don't share the same blood, she's one of the only family members I've got. "

Then, he fell right back to sleep.

* * *

"Oi, Natsu. Wake up, fool."

Natsu felt someone lift one side of his matress, then he just fell. "OWW, WHAT THE FUCK!? " He screamed out.

Then, Natsu peeked up to see Jellal standing before him. "Jellal, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to get back from your vacation 'til tomorrow. "

The blue haired man sighed, " I was scheduled to return tomorrow from Hargeon, but it was a lousy vacation, and I wanted to see how you and Wendy were doing. I know I'm your cousin, but I might as well be your father, you know? "

"Well, that's got some truth in it. I'm not going to call you dad anytime soon though, dick. " Natsu replied while grabbing a towel and his toothbrush, heading for the bathroom.

"Asshole, I wasn't implying that I wanted to be. I was just stating that we are that type of family after all." Jellal walked out of Natsu's bedroom and made his was to the kitchen, which was very big and white, everything was extremely clean, neat, organized.

"So I see Wendy ended up cleaning yesterday." Jellal whispered to himself.

He walked to the refrigerator, where he took out a carton of eggs, set them on the table, then went to the pantry to get fresh vegetables and some spices. When Jellal returned, he was surprised to see Wendy sitting at the end of the table, she usually took awhile to get dressed, she was oddly... on time.

"Good morning, Wendy. Where's Carla? " He greeted.

"She's still asleep in bed, she looks like she isn't feeling too well. I'm worried about her." She said, frowning.

Jellal took a seat beside her, he didn't notice it at first, but Wendy was radiating a heavy, saddening emotion.

"What else is wrong, Wendy? Are you not happy that I've returned? " he asked.

"Oh no! Nothing remotely close to that Jellal, I'm happy you've returned, really, I am, " she said while flashing a big smile and waving her hands like crazy, she sighed after " but still, I noticed that you're always alone... "

"What? No, I'm not. I'm with you and Natsu sometimes. " argued Jellal.

"But even then, that's sometimes. You need someone special, someone you can be with anywhere at anytime of the day, I feel like you need that person, Jellal."

He then stood silent for a bit, Jellal didn't know what to say to Wendy's concern.

"Wendy, you want me to start dating? Is that what you're asking of me? " he asked.

"Yes, I don't want you to be lonely anymore Jellal, you need to start sewing someone, " she said, all happy cheery.

Their little heart warming conversation soon came to end when they were interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked open.

"NAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUU, YOU IDIOOOOT, I'M GONNA KILL YOUU !," exclaimed the furious red- head as she stomped into the living room and went straight towards Natsu's bedroom.

"Oh no! It's Erza..." said a frightened Wendy.

Then they saw Gray bolt into their living room behind Erza, trying to catch his breath " Erza, hold up, it wasn't like that, I swear... "

Erza made a sharp turn to face Gray, then stuck her finger into his chest, "YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DAMN EXHIBITIONIST. OR ELSE YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE TWICE AS GRUESOME."

"Y-Yes ma'am," agreed Gray.

"Little Scarlet? "

Erza stopped on her tracks. She turned to her right and saw Jellal standing in the doorway to the kitchen, with Wendy hiding behind him. Someone might as well put the word " embarrassed " right on her forehead at that point.

"Je- J- Jellal, uh, mmm, what are you d- doing here? " she managed to studder out.

"I should be asking you that. What do you want with my idiot cousin? " asked the calm, cool and collected Jellal.

"N- Nothing important," muttered a shaky Erza. "It isn't very important... " Her cheeks turned a dark red.

"Erza, are you seeing anybody? " Wendy asked.

Erza's head shot up. " Uh, no, I'm not. "

"Well, how about you and Jellal go and have a nice dinner one of these days? He's got a very boring life, and he needs to go out more." Wendy admitted.

Jellal shot Wendy a glare, he was suspicious of what she was up to. "I don't have a boring life. My life is full of very important matters and I have enough fun, but... I can make time for a dinner date with you, Erza."

Erza felt her heart flutter in her chest. She felt heavenly. Like it was magic, Heavenly Magic. "Um I -"

"Erza's free Saturday afternoon, she usually goes out to the mall and looks for panties. Though she's got enough for now, " chimed in Gray.

Erza kicked Gray out of sheer embarrassment. He flew to the other side of the room and broke their lamp. " SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT."

"So then, Saturday? I'll be at your place around 5:30 ?" Jellal said.

Erza blushed. "It's a date."

"Well, you guys have to go to school, so we'll see you later." Jellal said, shoo- ing Erza and Gray out of their home.

"Oh okay." They both said as they left.

Then Jellal slammed the door behind them. Natsu's face popped out of the bathroom door "Is she gone?"

"Yes, she is. " Jellal confirmed.

Natsu walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen with nothing more to say, he tried to avoid Jellal's glare. He knew that he'd notice it.

"Well, that was awkward." Wendy said.

Jellal looked down and turned away. "Yes, it was. Now, why did you two go through the trouble of setting this up? "

"Crap. So I guess we aren't getting away with it, Wendy " Natsu admitted.

Wendy looked down in defeat," I guess we aren't. "

"You're damn right you're not, so tell me you two, how did you wet this up what did you do? " Jellal sternly asked.

Natsu and Wendy were in trouble...

* * *

"I don't see why he punched me, but he only scolded you." Natsu said angrily.

"I guess I'm just that adorable." said Wendy as they walked up to the school.

"Natsu, I've been waiting for you."

Both Wendy and Natsu saw Lucy Heartfillia in front of them, alone, dirty and crying. Her clothes were torn, and she looked like she was thrown and kicked around.

_Lucy, what happened?_

Natsu tried to look Lucy in the eye, but she kept her head low. It was obvious, she didn't want to let him know what had happened. Lucy didn't want him to worry about her, even thought they hardly knew each other.

_Poor Lucy, I don't want to leave her all beaten. I'm going to find out who did this._

Natsu took her hands into his. "Lucy, I want to know who the hell did this to you. I'm not asking, now tell me, I'll handle this."

Somehow, his words reassured her.

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to unravel, and so will hearts. Now, SPOILER ALERT, the next chapter will be told in someone else's point of view, just this once though. The story normally revolves around Natsu. Well, I hoped you all liked it, I know it's moving slowly, but I want to be as detailed as possible. xo**


End file.
